Broken
by sassie69
Summary: A post Santos Administration story, featuring the usual suspects. All seems to be broken beyond repair, but will the support of good friends lead them back to each other? WARNING CONTENT INCLUDES THE DEATH OF A CHILD
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Genre: Angst, Post Santos Administration

Sort of from All at Sea universe

Pairing: Josh/Donna

Disclaimer: These character are not mine etc

As the man disembarked from the train he felt bereft; even the surroundings, so familiar to him were of little comfort. He pulled his coat closer to his body attempting to fend off the actual and imagined chill. Sighing deeply, he picked up his case from the platform and headed towards the exit.

XxXxXx

The curtains were drawn against the light of the day shrouding the room in darkness. On the mantle a clock ticked away the passage of time, rhythmically breaking the silence in the house. A small movement on the floor revealed the room to be occupied by a woman, sitting, head bowed with elbows resting on bent knees.

XxXxXx

The dark haired man paused, hand on the door knob, gathering himself before facing what was sure to be a shadow of the friend he knew. Opening the door to his DC apartment, the sight before him caused his greeting to dry in his throat. The only descriptor that came to the mind of this man of words was utter devastation.

Opening the door further to allow his visitor to enter he noted the drooped shoulders and almost shuffling gait. Finding his voice Sam said, 'Let me take that,' removing the suitcase from his friend's unresisting hand.

Sam watched as Josh stood in the middle of the room completely and utterly lost, still wearing his winter coat having made no move to remove it.

'I'll just put this in the spare room,' Sam gestured towards the suitcase. 'Make yourself at home buddy.'

When he returned Josh was exactly where he had left him. 'Josh come on let me take your coat.'

'Uh?' Josh looked at him as if only now realising he was there.

'Your coat, take it off.' Sam prompted.

'Yeah, right, okay.' Removing his coat Josh then stood holding it, appearing unknowing what to do next. Sam came to his rescue taking it from him and hanging it in the hall closet.

Sam took a fortifying breath and stood in front of his old friend, 'Josh I am so sorry….'

'Please, please Sam, don't, I can't, I just can't, not now, not yet. Please?' Josh shook his head, his words stopping Sam despite them being almost whispered. The look in his eyes pleading with Sam not to make him talk.

'Okay, not now, but we will talk, Josh, you have to talk. Promise me?' Sam emphasised his words by pulling Josh gently back to him by his shoulder. 'Promise me!'

'I promise, Sam. I… I need to talk, just later.' Sam nodded his agreement.

'Okay now sit down I'll make some coffee. Then we'll eat.'

XxXxXx

At first she ignored the doorbell, then she ignored the knocking. She only responded when she heard a familiar voice calling her from the kitchen. Her visitor had given up waiting and entered through the side door.

'Donna? Donna? Ah there you are honey.' CJ enveloped the sobbing woman in her arms, 'Sshh, Donna, sshh I'm here.'

Carefully CJ manoeuvred Donna to the sofa, and once again, took her in her arms as her friend to continue to sob her heart out.

To be continued

Feedback is always welcome and helpful for the continuation of this tale


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Chapter 2

WARNING THIS STORY IS ABOUT A FAMILY COMING TO TERMS WITH THE DEATH OF A CHILD.

I realised there was no history given in part one so here it is:

As in All at Sea, Josh retired after a heart attack, he is married to Donna, their 8 year old daughter's name is Rebecca but they call her Bex. They live in Virginia, from where they run their consultancy business.

Sam is a Congressman, who is married and has an apartment in DC. He actually lives with his wife Sandy in California, she is a lawyer. They do not have any children.

CJ lives in California with husband Danny, they have two children Christina and Leo.

Josh's mum is dead, as is Leo.

Jed is dead, Abbey lives at the farm in Manchester. Toby lives in New York with his partner Elaine.

The Santos administration has come to an end and Democrat President Whitford has just taken office with his Vice-President Moloney (yes I know, but it is fiction!)

By the way most of the above is irrelevant, I just got a bit carried away!

Disclaimer is in part 1.

XxXxXxXx

CJ gently covered Donna with the blanket from the back of the sofa, and went to retrieve her phone from the bag she had dropped on the kitchen floor. She managed to connect just before it switched over to voicemail.

'Hey Sam, how are things your end?' She asked quietly.

'Not good.' Sam sighed, looking towards the bathroom door, 'He's in the shower, but we haven't talked yet. How about you?'

'She cried herself to sleep. I've left her on the sofa, she looks like she could do with it.' CJ crept out of the kitchen to check her charge was still where she had left her.

'Looking at Josh, I don't think he's been eating or sleeping, I guess neither of them have.' Sam paused, 'CJ, I…I don't know what to say to him. What am I going to say to him? Nothing I say can make this right.'

'Sam we _can't_ fix this for them. We can only be there to listen, be a shoulder to cry on.' CJ tried to reassure the younger man.

'You _know _he blames himself.' Sam stressed.

'I know he does, it's what he does.' CJ paused deciding whether to voice her thoughts, 'He was there though Sam. None of us were there, we don't really have all the facts.'

'I cannot believe you would think that CJ. Come on! He would never, I mean _never _endanger his little girl.' Sam hissed, his anger and disbelief evident.

'I know that Sam, I really do. It's just, Donna's here and he's there, you know. Even _she_ has her doubts.' CJ tried to explain.

'CJ they are both grieving, they aren't thinking straight. Donna does _not_ blame him, not really.' Sam insisted.

'Yes, she does.' Sam spun around at the sound of Josh's voice.

'Look CJ I have to go.' Sam abruptly ended the call.

XxXxXx

'Hey Josh, I didn't see you there. Can I get you anything to drink? You hungry?' Now the moment had arrived, Sam found he wanted _anything_ but to talk to Josh about the situation.

'No Sam, I don't want to eat, I'm not hungry. Perhaps a beer would help though?'

Although Sam did not like the idea of Josh drinking alcohol on an empty stomach, he was relieved to have something practical to do which also delayed the inevitable. Josh sat on the sofa picking at his fingernails nervously waiting for Sam to get the beers.

Handing Josh a bottle of beer, Sam sat at the other end of the sofa, turning his body to face his old friend. Josh remained looking down sitting on the edge of the sofa. Just as Sam thought he had changed his mind Josh took a deep breath, as if bracing himself, then sat back and looked across at the Congressman.

'I was running late that night.' Josh maintained eye contact with Sam as he spoke quietly. 'I had to get to the airport to pick up Donna's mother. Bex had been reluctant to come out with me. She was sulking because I said she couldn't have a friend over that night. Donna was still at work, so I had to take her I couldn't leave her alone. Could I?'

Although the question was rhetorical, Sam answered with, 'No of course you couldn't.'

Both men took sips of their beer then Josh began speaking again, 'She wouldn't put her coat on, it was raining really hard, she needed to have a coat on, even just to get to the car. It took ages to get her to wear it, I got really angry with her, I shouted at her.'

Josh paused and put his head down in his hands trying to control his emotions. After a few minutes he raised his head to look at Sam, tears tracking down his face unchecked. 'I was so angry with her, I shouted at her Sam. I shouted at my little girl, then she…..' Josh was outright sobbing now. 'Oh my god Sam, what did I do?' What did I do?'

XxXxXxXx

One month earlier:

The small coffin was lowered into the ground, bringing an end to the funeral service. Josh and Donna clung to one another at the graveside; each sobbing on the other's shoulder.

The Rabbi touched Josh's shoulder indicating the shovel. Josh shook his head, 'I can't. I can't do it.'

'Joshua, healing must begin. Come, we must respect your daughter.' The Rabbi urged.

'Go Josh.' Donna whispered in his ear.

With Donna at his side, Josh reluctantly picked up the shovel and did his duty, returning the shovel for Donna to use. He stood with her while she completed the task herself, and then drew her back into his arms while other mourners followed the same ritual.

XxXxXxXx

A week after the funeral, all the visiting friends and family had returned home; leaving the grieving couple alone. Donna took to sleeping in Bex's room, saying she felt closer to her dead daughter there.

She withdrew from Josh. They didn't touch each other. When he had tried to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder she flinched. Josh did not know what to do, they were barely even communicating. It was killing him inside; he had lost his daughter now he was losing his wife.

XxXxXxXx

Two weeks after the funeral:

He stood in the doorway to Bex's bedroom watching Donna as she sat on the bed hugging Bex's pillow. Taking a deep breath he walked in and sat next to her on the bed. She did not acknowledge him at all.

'Donna, please can we talk?' No response, so he tried again. 'I…I feel like I'm losing you as well. Please Donna can't we talk it through?'

She turned to look at him, and he instantly wished she hadn't. Her eyes were so full of hate he let out an involuntary gasp. He didn't see the first slap coming, only the second and subsequent ones; yet he did nothing to defend himself, even when the slaps turned to fists.

'Why did you do it?' She screamed at him. 'Why?' Still she continued to hit him. 'I hate you! You bastard, you took her away from me!'

Josh finally took hold of Donna's wrists, effectively stopping her frenzied assault. 'It was an accident, you know that,' he said evenly.

'You could have prevented it, if you had just picked up that damn message!' Donna deflated in front of his eyes and began to sob again.

Josh instinctively released her wrists and attempted to embrace her. Pushing him away she snarled, 'Don't touch me! Just leave me alone! Get out! Get out!'

Startled by her sudden ferocity he stood, pausing briefly to mumble, 'I love you. I don't want to lose you too.' Josh left the room as ordered.

Josh could hear her faint sobs from where he stood in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror noting the dark smudges under eyes red from seemingly endless crying. He hardly saw the split lip and new bruises Donna had inflicted. Backing up to the tiled wall, Josh stared his reflection in the mirror. Running a hand down his face, he closed his eyes and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Putting his head back he closed his eyes and reached out to close the door; hoping to shut out the pain, if only for a short while.

XxXxXxXx

The day before the separation:

'I want you to leave.' Donna addressed Josh, unasked, for the first time in three weeks.

'How long for Donna? For ever? Is this it?' Josh had been expecting to be told to leave; and even if she hadn't told him to go, he couldn't stand to see how much having him around seemed to hurt her.

'I don't know Josh. All I know is that I cannot stand to look at you.' Donna had not made eye contact with him. 'I've packed a suitcase for you. Sam is expecting you tomorrow.'

'You've spoken to Sam?' Josh felt a spark of jealousy that she might have talked to Sam, when she would not talk to him.

'I emailed him.' She confirmed.

'I don't like leaving you alone with you feeling this way.' Josh admitted.

'CJ is coming to stay for a while. Until I get back on my feet.' Donna looked directly at him. Her eyes now full of sadness and not hate. 'You don't have to worry.'

'If…if this is what you want for now.' He said haltingly.

'It is Josh. It's what I need.' Donna confirmed.

XxXxXxXx

The day of separation:

Josh stood with his gloved hand on the door handle. 'I know you hate me right now, but I am hoping that one day you will be able to forgive me. I love you Donna. I always have.'

'I know you do. You have to get your train.' Donna turned away from him.

Sighing he picked up his suitcase and walked out, closing the door behind him.

He did not see her crying looking at the door he had just left through.

She did not see the tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat in the back of the cab taking him away from her.

TBC

What happened to Bex?

Is this the end of the road for Josh & Donna?

Find out in the third and final instalment coming soon!

Feedback is a wonderful thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Chapter 3 – WARNING THIS STORY OS ABOUT A FAMILY COMING TO TERMS WITH THE DESTH OF THEIR CHILD

Disclaimers in part 1.

The thrum-thrum, thrum-thrum of the windshield wipers on full speed was getting louder and louder. He could no longer see through the glass. The rain was falling, heavier and heavier; the noise it made on the convertible roof becoming unbearable. There was a flash of light, quickly followed by the terrifying sound of metal tearing metal.

Then came the screaming, 'No Bex, Bex! Rebecca please! No! Oh God no! Somebody help! Please help her!'

'Josh! Josh!' Sam tried to rouse Josh from his nightmare, 'Josh! Come on buddy wake up!' He had rushed into the guest room when his friend's cries had woken him at 4.00 am.

Josh sat up, eyes wild, breathing fast and soaked in sweat. It took him a while to become aware of Sam sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Sam? What are you…?' He flopped back onto the pillows covering his eyes with his hands, 'Oh yeah, I remember where I am now.'

'You were dreaming, well having a nightmare.' Sam hesitated, 'You were calling to Bex, and calling for help.'

'Yeah,' Josh all but whispered.

'Josh what exactly did happen that night? I thought…I thought you were going to tell me yesterday. You _need_ to talk to someone, so you and Donna can fix things and try and move on.' Sam waited for the inevitable explosion.

'Sam I'm not sure if Donna and I can be fixed,' Josh sighed, but you're right, talking about it might help; I mean I'm screwed up anyway so it can't hurt, right?' Josh gave a small smile.

'How often are you having the nightmares?' Sam gently questioned him.

Josh inhaled deeply and after exhaling he studied Sam with haunted eyes, 'Every time I sleep. So, as you can imagine, I don't sleep much.'

'Look we're both awake now. You go and have a shower, I'll make some coffee and then we'll talk.' Sam left the room once he was sure Josh was heading for the shower.

XxXxXxXx

Despite her exhaustion Donna woke with a start, automatically turning towards Josh. It was then she realised she was still lying on Rebecca's bed, where CJ had left her late last night.

'Hey.' CJ spoke from the doorway.

'Hey CJ. What time is it?' Donna asked as she move to sit on the side of the bed.

'Just after four in the morning.' CJ sighed, 'Coffee?'

'Good idea, I'll just have a shower and be down soon.'

XxXxXxXx

The two old friends sat on the sofa, turned towards each other, both cradling their mugs of coffee.

'I was meant to pick up Elaine, Donna's mum, from the airport. Josh began, 'I was running late; I had been grading papers and had actually fallen asleep. Bex had been up in her room. Anyway we had the argument about the coat when I called her to come down. I knew it was raining but I didn't realise how bad it was. I didn't think to check the answerphone. Sam, it just didn't occur to me, I mean I was home, surely I would have heard the phone ring.

Sam decided to address the elephant in the room, 'But you fell asleep.'

Josh ran his hand through his hair in a very familiar gesture, then again down his face. Taking a fortifying breath he nodded, 'But I fell asleep.'

'Josh, you fell asleep, you woke up, you realised you were running late so you got Bex and left for the airport. There is nothing wrong with that.' Sam tried to reassure him. 'It's what anybody would have done.'

Josh looked unconvinced.

Sam and Josh both sipped their coffee until Josh was ready to speak again. 'We were in the car. The rain was really heavy, the wipers were on full speed and still I had difficulty seeing out. I was going as fast as I could in those conditions.' Josh gave a short bitter laugh. 'You know, I even thought, better to get there late than not at all. Can you believe that?'

Josh went quiet for a few minutes, he appeared to be lost in his thoughts. Sam reached out and squeezed his shoulder as a supportive gesture.

Josh looked back up and cleared his throat. 'I never saw it coming. I honestly did not see it until it was too late. We went across a junction at the lights, they were green Sam. I swear to God they were green. A van came out of nowhere. It was going so fast, but once I saw its lights coming at us everything seemed to be in slow motion.' Josh paused, trying to order the images in his head and separate reality from the dreams that haunted him at night.

Taking a breath Josh continued, 'It came from the right. Bex was sitting in the back on the right, where she always did when she and I went out. It was easier for her to see me and me to see her.'

Josh looked down shaking his head. 'I put my foot down. It was instinctive, you know?'

Meeting Sam's eyes and finding only warmth and not judgement there, he continued. 'I thought I could get past it, but it was going too fast. It hit where Bex was sitting.' The…the…urm…the side airbags went off, but…but it was no good. The impact was too much. The car rolled a few times and the right side was totalled.'

'Josh? Josh?' Sam tried to get Josh to look back up at him as once again Josh was lost in his thoughts.

'Uh? Sorry Sam.' Josh spoke again, rapidly this time, his voice clouded with emotion. 'I couldn't see her. I called and she didn't answer. I tried to get out of the car but I was stuck. The EMTs arrived and they wanted to get me out. Can you believe that? There was a little girl in there and they wanted to get _me_ out. I refused. I screamed at them to get my baby out of there.'

'Josh you were hurt, you were bleeding. You needed medical attention too.' Sam tried to account for their behaviour, although both men knew that Bex was already dead at that point and so did the EMTs.

'My little girl was in there somewhere amongst that twisted metal. I couldn't leave her. Eventually they agreed and cut her out.'

Josh turned to face the window and then turned back to face Sam his voice full of wonder. 'There was no blood, but she was so still. So still. She was never still. Donna said she got that from me. I knew for sure then that she was gone. I was so numb. I don't remember them cutting me out and taking me to the hospital.'

'They sedated you.' Sam said.

'What?'

'They…they said they had to sedate you. You were screaming to be able to go with her. You were fighting the EMTs.' Sam told him.

'I don't remember, I don't remember that.' Josh shook his head.

'Josh, you know it wasn't your fault right?' Sam laid his hand on Josh's shoulder. 'You know that, right?'

'If I had checked the answerphone I would have known that Elaine's flight had been cancelled, and we would not have been out in the car at all. How is that not my fault? I could have prevented it Sam. How can Donna ever forgive me for that?'

XxXxXxXx

Donna stood under the shower letting the hot water cascade over her; clearing her mind for the first time since that fateful night. She thought about Bex and about Josh. Events of the last month flashing through the dark of her closed eyes. Seeing Bex' body; Josh' arms around her; the funeral; Josh's arms around her. Further back to Josh holding baby Bex the first time, the smile on his face impossibly huge. Back even further, 'The Diary Incident', Josh comforting and reassuring; the second Bartlet Inauguration night, Josh's dimpled smile and softly spoken words.

Tears mingled with the water as she remembered hitting out at him in her despair. She was grieving, she was angry, not thinking clearly. Now she recalls the bruises on his face and the cut on his lip. Inflicted by her. How could she have hurt him like that? He just took it, barely flinching.

Shaking her head she spoke aloud to herself, 'Oh Josh you _thought_ you deserved it. I _made_ you _believe_ that you deserved it. Oh my god, what have I done? How can he ever forgive me?'

XxXxXxXx

Donna and CJ sat in silence at the kitchen table sipping their coffee.

CJ, unable to hold it in any longer, but aware her friend might not appreciate her candidness, spoke first. 'Donna, was it Josh's fault? I can't imagine you and he would separate unless you believed he was responsible in some way.'

Donna thought carefully before responding, her earlier clarity in the shower had hit her hard. 'At first all I could feel was such an intense sense of loss. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart. Like they taken all the colour and meaning from my life. I existed but was not truly alive. Then I was angry, _so_ angry CJ. I didn't know there was that much anger one person could have inside them.'

'Angry with who, Josh?' CJ was trying to understand.

Donna laughed bitterly, 'Josh for not picking up the message, God for letting it happen, my mother for not calling Josh's cell, me for not being there, even Bex herself for not answering the phone.'

'Not the other driver?' CJ asked somewhat confused.

'No CJ, because what I feel for that bastard is hatred. So far beyond anger, hatred is the only word I can find that even nearly fits.' Donna paused. 'I took that hatred out on Josh. I was hitting him before I even knew what was happening. How could I have done that? How CJ?'

'I can't begin to imagine what you and Josh have been going through, are still going through. Is that why he left, because you hit him?' CJ asked trying to find logic where there was none.

'You're right I did blame him. If he had just picked up that message they would never have gone out.' Donna paused, 'I accept now that it was a series of events. The flight was cancelled, Josh fell asleep, Bex didn't answer the phone, the weather, and the stupidity of the other driver. If it's anyone's fault it's his. He was texting on his phone. He wasn't looking where he was going. He killed Bex, CJ, _he_ did it, not Josh.'

'So why are you here with me, and Josh with Sam?' CJ probed.

CJ barely heard Donna's whispered reply. 'I sent him away.'

Leaning forward and holding both Donna's hands in hers CJ quietly asked, 'But why?'

Donna looked up at CJ tears tracking down her face. 'I was afraid I would really hurt him. The anger and hatred inside me was being directed at him. I see it clearly now, but I had to send him away to protect him from me. Everything was mixed up in my head and every time I looked at him I felt it all well up inside me.'

CJ nodded, 'And now?'

Donna wiped her eyes and looked resolutely at CJ. 'Now I want him back. I don't know if he will forgive me for what I did, but I have to try.'

XxXxXxX

The two men sat on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table, fresh mugs of coffee in hand. The TV was now on, muted, but with the latest news scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

Sam broke the silence, needing to know the answer to something that had been bothering him since he had first seen Josh the day before. 'Josh? Look you don't have to tell me, but I need to ask. How did you get the split lip?'

'Donna's been so angry and full of hate. It was directed at me. I don't blame her, I mean, _I_ would hate me.'

'_Donna_ hit you? Sam asked in disbelief.

'Her hate and anger hit me Sam. Donna would never, _never_ hit anyone.' Josh maintained eye contact with Sam long enough to make his message clear. Sam nodded, silently agreeing to drop the subject.

Silence descended once more as the friends gazed at the TV.

XxXxXxXx

'Come on CJ! We need to go! Now!' Donna was at the front door, car keys in hand.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming!' CJ dragged her bag behind her. 'I really think we should call Sam.'

'No, I want to see how he truly feels, so he can't have any warning.' Donna hustled her friend out of the door, locking it behind her.

XxXxXxXx

Josh and Sam were dozing on the sofa, both still sitting feet up on the coffee table, when the sound of the doorbell roused Sam.

When he realised what the noise was, he got up from the sofa calling, 'Okay, I'm coming.' This then woke Josh up who stood up as well, but remained in the living room.

Sam opened the door not entirely surprised to see Donna and CJ in the hallway.

'Hi Sam,' Donna greeted her husband's best friend as she squeezed past him in her haste to find Josh.

'Hey.' CJ shrugged at Sam's questioning raised eyebrows, before giving him a brief hug.

XxXxXxXx

In the living room Josh stood rooted to the spot as he watched Donna walk in. She stopped when she was within a foot of him. They looked at each other, neither speaking.

He looked into her eyes and saw love mixed with the sorrow of their loss.

She looked into his eyes and saw love mixed with guilt and the same sorrow.

'It wasn't your fault Josh. I am so…' Josh's finger pressed to her lips stopped her mid-apology.

'Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. We haven't be communicating. We have both been in such pain, we stopped communicating.' He stepped even closer, hands holding her face. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

'I've missed you Josh,' Donna whispered against his lips. Pulling back slightly so she could look into his eyes, 'You were there all the time, but I couldn't see you.'

'I'm here now. I'll be with you always.' Josh resumed the kiss just as gently.

'Josh, do think Bex is with us?' Donna pulled back again only to be able to see his face clearly.

Josh studied her intently before responding solemnly, 'She's forever in our hearts Donna. Forever in our hearts.'

'I love you so much,' Donna's resolve finally broke and she burst into tears, clinging to Josh as if her life depended on it. Her sobs triggered Josh's own and the parents cried for their lost child, together, supporting one another; finally communicating.

XxXxXxXx

Sam and CJ had been observing Josh and Donna until the intimacy made them feel like voyeurs. Then by mutual agreement they left the couple in the living and went to the kitchen.

'You know it's only 8.30 am. Have you got any bagels and coffee?' CJ sighed, leaning against the counter.

'CJ! How can you….! Sam was exasperated. 'What the hell happened and why didn't you call me to warn me you were coming?'

'Hold on there, Spanky!' CJ stepped forward and poked Sam in the chest. 'Donna had some sort of epiphany in the shower. Suddenly she was determined she had to see Josh.'

Sam began to make a fresh pot of coffee, 'Well it looks like it was the right thing for them.'

CJ who had found some bagels, slowly put them down and turned to Sam. 'We need to go out and get bagels Sam.'

'CJ? We have bagels there. You just had them in your hands!' A very confused Sam exclaimed.

'Sam we need to go out. We need to leave.' When Sam still didn't get it, 'We need to leave them alone, idiot boy!'

'Oh, right. Yes, Yes!' Understanding suddenly hit Sam, then. 'Hey I thought Josh was 'Idiot Boy'.'

'Well you are today. Come on.' CJ pulled Sam by the elbow.

Calling out that they were going to get bagels, Sam and CJ left Sam's apartment.

XxXxXxXx

Josh and Donna had moved to the sofa. Donna was sitting on Josh's lap facing him. They had cried, kissed and now content to just hold each other.

'We're going for bagels!'

The lovers heard Sam's call just before the sound of the front door closing. They both laughed, knowing their friends were making excuses to leave them alone.

'They really are great friends.' Donna observed.

'The best.' Josh agreed.

XxXxXxXx

Two hours later the four of them were sharing bagels, pastries and coffee at Sam's table.

CJ looked seriously at Josh and Donna, who had not stopped making some physical contact with one another since being reconciled. 'So are you two really going to be okay?'

Josh and Donna looked at each other and Donna answered for them, 'We have a way to go to deal with losing Bex, however together we are stronger than apart. We just forgot that for a while.'

Taking both Josh's hands in hers Donna kissed him chastely on the lips. 'We're no longer broken, but still have a long way to go, including some counselling, before we can heal.'

The End

Author's Note: It has been suggested to me that we cannot have a happy ending due to the subject matter. This is true, however we can reach reconciliation and acceptance.

Hope you liked this. Please let me know.


End file.
